Where the story doesn't end
by fruity.tooty
Summary: A short version of the epilogue at the end of the seventh book. Harry thinks about how happy he is with a family of his own. Please R


Where the story doesn't end.

I do not own Harry Potter or any characters in this short story.

By fruity.tooty

He sat in his comfy armchair. His favorite chair in his favorite room.

He sat there for a few moments, starring into the fire as if trying to find a face in it as he had done many, many years ago…

A woman with long red hair walked into the room with a smile on her face.

"I never understood how your stories always put the children to sleep." Ginny said as she sat on the arm of his chair. "It's funny though how they're so energetic as you are telling it to them, but once you stop, they fall asleep right away."

Harry looked up at his wife and smiled too. "They think I'm a hero, but they don't know the truth. They don't know it's me."

Harry had taken to tucking his three children in at night. He liked to tell them about the famous boy who lived and all his adventures, however, he did not want them to know it was him. He knew that once they were to start school at Hogwarts they would figure it out. The teachers would know; Neville Longbottom was the Herbologie teacher, and Professor Mcgonigal was still the Headmistress. There were other teachers he knew who taught there, but their children knew those two the most.

Harry thought back to the days of him, Ron, and Hermione sneaking around under the invisibility cloak.

"I miss it." Said Harry, suddenly breaking the silence. "Me too." Replied Ginny knowing exactly what he was talking about.

He put his arm around Ginny's waste bringing her closer to him. She was forced to sit on the chair with Harry, which was made only for one person.

"But- now we have our own adventures. New ones. And not only that, we get to see our children going through those adventures also." There was a pause when it seemed Ginny was thinking about what their children might get into at Hogwarts. She smiled saying; "We've raised three beautiful children." "Two of them who look exactly like you." Said Harry with a smile on his face. "And one of them, is an exact replica of you." Said Ginny, leaning down to give him a kiss.

Harry smiled again. He never felt so happy. He was thinking of his children.

James- his oldest and wildest of his children would be leaving for Hogwarts for his second year in September. Even though he had his mother's fiery red hair and her brown eyes, he reminded Harry of what he had known about his father.

Lily, the youngest and only girl also had her mother's looks, but was very smart. She always wanted to do what her older brothers were doing. She was also very courageous from what Harry could tell.

And then there was Albus. He was leaving for Hogwarts for the first time this year. He was nervous that he would not get into Gryffindor like his father, mother and brother had done. He was so different from his other siblings, not only in looks but in his personality, that nobody thought he was their actual brother. He had black hair and features that matched his fathers and grandfathers; he also had the green eyes that matched his fathers and his grandmothers. He was always very curious. He reminded Ginny of not only Harry from his looks, but his personality too. She couldn't wait for Albus' hair to start sticking up at the back the same way Harry's does.

Harry also thought of Ron and Hermione. Their children both had red hair but their facial features were like Hermione's. Ron always said it was lucky that they inherited her brains and not just her features. Their daughter rose was the same age as Albus and their youngest, Hugo, was the same age as Lily.

Harry felt happy beyond belief. He finally had the family he always wanted.

Apparently noticing the happiness on his face, Ginny asked; "What are you smiling about?" in a happy and playful voice. He looked back at her and his smile became wider.

"Nothing, I'm just… happy." And, with that he pulled her even closer.


End file.
